particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainer V of Hulstria
His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Rainer V, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Highness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Majesty King of Pulond (b. February 11th, 2912, Fliederbrunn Palace, Kien, Greater Hulstria - d. August 24th, 3000) was the reigning Kaiser of Hulstria, Grand Duke of Sisula, and Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia from 2777 to 3000; he was the first son and child of Ferdinand II of Hulstria and Princess Harriet, Duchess of Southborough and older brother to Archdukes Heinrich and Maximilian and Archduchess Aleksandra, Queen of Rutania. Rainer V's paternal grandparents were Maximilian VII of Hulstria and Idda, Countess of Savonia and his maternal grandparents were George VI of Talmoria and Sophia, Countess of Leadore. Rainer V is was to Princess Rosaline, Countess of Liore and they had two issues; Leopold I of Hulstria and Archduke Franz. In 2977 his father, Emperor Ferdinand II of Hulstria, passed away due to natural causes after reigning for over seven decades; Rainer upon the Writ on the Regulation on the line of succession to the Hulstrian throne became the next monarch of Greater Hulstria, as well Great Prince in Trigunia, due to his heir status to the thrones. The heir took up the regnal name of Rainer V in honor of Rainer IV of Hulstria upon his coronation in Greater Hulstria and in Trigunia he was coronated as Rainer I. In Trigunia Rainer would be coronated initially as Great Prince but long too longer after he was crowned as the new Tsar of Trigunia upon agreement with the Deltarian monarch under the House of Svatý-Poděbrad in the historic Treaty of Heinrichgrad; Rainer would keep his Great Prince title though being reffered formally as His Royal Northern Highness Rainer I, Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia. The Treaty of Heinrichgrad was Rainer's biggest diplomatic accomplishment during his reign and established a greater Hulstro-Trigunian relationship, as well as solidifying the Hulstrian Kaiser as Great Prince & Tsar. Rainer V saw the restoration of the House of Bavoria, the Rothingren-Traugott cadet branch in the Archduchy of Vorona, under Philip II. The return of the monarch additionally restored ties between the two nations which had historically traded, and done business together. The Kaiser saw his son, Crown Prince Leopold, marry the sister of the Czar of Deltaria, strengthening ties between these respective nations; such a natural alliance was set down by the "Treaty of Heinrichgrad", the same treaty that gave Rainer the title of "Tsar of Trigunia". Early Life His Imperial Majesty Archduke Rainer George Rudolph Charles Klaus Gustav of Hulstria, Prince of Tirgith, was born on February 11th, 2912, to Ferdinand II of Hulstria and Princess Harriet of Talmoria at Fliederbrunn Palace in Kien, born just seven days before the birthday of his own father, Kaiser Ferdinand. Rainer was named after several different monarchs, whom he descended from, though his main name of Rainer came from Rainer IV of Hulstria, the Hulstrian monarch during the period of Dual Monarchy. Rainer was immediately given the titles of HIM Crown Prince of Hulstria and HRNH Hereditary Prince of Tirgith, including HRH Crown Duke of Sisula since when Rainer was born, his father was already sitting on the Hulstrian throne; the Crown Prince was born six years after his paternal grandfather Maximilian VII of Hulstria abdicated the throne in 2906, allowing the young Ferdinand to be crowned. In the period between 2906 and 2912 Rainer's uncle, Archduke Leopold, was the heir presumptive to the thrones in Hulstria, Sisula, and Trigunia. Leopold already had two children with his consort, Princess Lucinda of Drania, so if Ferdinand would have passed before he could issue a heir, the Imperial Court of Hulstria would remain in safe hands, and would continue on. Through Leopold, Rainer was cousins with several members of the Dranian nobility, including Queen Regina I and King Rodrigo I of Drania; his uncle was Carlos I of Drania who in the same decade would form the Imperial Consortium with Ferdinand II. Through his mother, Princess Harriet, Rainer was related to members of the House of Hemmingway; his maternal grandfather was George VI of Talmoria and his uncle was George VII of Talmoria. Rainer is cousins with the heir to the Talmoria throne, Crown Prince Charles. Through his father's side Rainer was related to several Valonen, Lusk, Bavorian, and Orléans-Vasser monarchs. Education & Military Career Marriage to Princess Rosaline Emperor of Hulstria Archduke Rainer, Crown Prince of Hulstria, was formally coronated as the Emperor of Hulstria two weeks following the death of his father, Ferdinand II; Rainer had allowed time for the funeral processions and period of mourning to pass for his father, who had reigned as monarch for more than 70 years. The Archduke at the time of coronation took up the regnal name of Rainer V of Hulstria, in honor of Rainer IV of Hulstria; Rainer was also the Crown Prince's primary name and had long since indicated he would've taken up that regnal title when he had assumed the Hulstrian throne. Rainer V's coronation took place at the Hulstrian National Cathedral in Kien and the coronation was attended by several hundred politicians, foreign monarchs, and other diplomats; hundreds of thousands of his subjects gathered outside the Cathedral as well and millions had watched the event on television. Rainer V inherited a healthy Imperial Court in Greater Hulstria, as well as in Trigunia; both nations enjoyed royalist power within their respective legislatures and both governments had seen a rapid increase of noble representation in their respective legislatures that carried onto Rainer's own reign. In Greater Hulstria with concerns to politics parties such as the Kaiserliche Hulsterreichische Partei and the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei still continued to dominate the Imperial Diet; the ruling government, Imperial Conservative coalition, had its roots back in the early years of Ferdinand II's reign and gained enormous power through the years. Heinrichgrad Conference The Heinrichgrad Conference was a result of Rainer's father's, Ferdinand II of Hulstria, negotiations with the Czar of Deltaria over the rights to the Deltarian throne when it was discovered that the direct line of Ladislav I of Deltaria, the "last Czar", had died out. The conference was hosted by the Great Prince Rainer I at the Bear's Den, the Royal Palace of the Trigunian Monarchy, and was attended by the Deltarian Czar, including the Viceroy of Trigunia, and the Staatsminister of Greater Hulstria, even though primary talks were between the Rothingren and Svatý-Poděbrad royals. Rainer first welcomed the Deltarian Czar, Václav I, in a State Visit before the official talks began, and a royal ball was held the night before negotiations started. According to documebts from the monarch's private secretary, Jochem Heike, the Great Prince was excited to take on this role he had been prepped for his entire life, and was eager to take a larger role in international affairs; Rainer's active part in the negotiations represented this willingness. Proposals were already put down during the talks between Ferdinand II and Václav I during an International Monarchist League meeting but the Heinrichgrad Conference served to expand and detail the proposals on the table already. Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia Official Duties When Rainer was the heir to the throne he actd as one of the central representatives of the monarchy and his father Ferdinand II in international royal affairs who at the time was Emperor. Rainer was also the the Hulstrian Monarch's main representative to the International Monarchist League and as such, reguarly attended meetings and other conferences held by the IML. The Crown Prince also acted as counsel to both Hulstrian and Trigunian foreign ambassadors to other monarchies. Additionally he acted as a board member of the Hulstrian Olympic Delegation to the International Olympic Committee and acted as the honorary president of the Hulstrian Imperial Curling Association. From 2936 to 2946 Rainer served as the Crown Commissioner of Hulstria and as Imperial Officer for Human Resources of the Hulstrian Empire from 2946 to 2951. Rainer V of Hulstria was the Supreme Commander of Imperial Forces in Greater Hulstria during the time he sat on the throne and was in charge of the imperial family's main patronage funds which go out to the Rothingren's selected organizations throughout the year. Rainer V had the power to appoint Crown Commissioners to the five different Crownlands in Greater Hulstria, as all Hulstrian monarchs can do; Rainer himself as noted served as the Crown Commissioner of Hulstria. The Kaiser had other appointment powers both in the realms of domestic and colonial administration. Personal Interests Kaiser Rainer V had a wide range of personal interests which range from international politics to sports and education. In his education career Rainer was the captain of the university curling team and served as student president of the Imperial Economics Society. As noted Rainer when Crown Prince served as the honorary president of the Hulstrian Imperial Curling Association and did during this time contributed a large amount of patronages to several sporting associations that encouraged the nation's youth to remain active in sporting activities. Residences The Kaiser had several residences, Schloss Fliederbrunn being the favorite for the Kaiser. The monarch had a private, non-tourist attraction residence out on the coast of Budenlar, a private family compound established by Godric II of Hulstria, Rainer's great great great paternal grandfather. Ancestry Name Orgins The official orgins of Rainer's given name are; * Rainer-''' After Rainer IV of Hulstria * 'George-' After George VI of Talmoria * 'Rudolph-' After Rudolph V of Hulstria * 'Charles-' After Charles I of Rildanor * 'Klaus Gustav-' After Klaus Gustav IV Nicknames Government Officials Governor-Generals & Staatsministers A list of Governor-Generals that Rainer V has been monarch over since he assumed the throne in 2977; *Rainer V was monarch over Walter von der Hyde was less than one month but is still listed A list of Staatsministers that Rainer V has been monarch over since he assumed the throne in 2977; Viceroys of Trigunia A list of Viceroys that Rainer I has been monarch over since he assumed the throne in 2977; Gallery File:RainerVofHulstriaPainting2.png| Official Portait as Emperor of Hulstria File:RainerIofTriguniaPortrait11.jpg| Official Portrait as Great Prince of Trigunia File:CrownPrinceHulstroTriguniaRainer.jpg| A black & white of Rainer File:RainerCrownPrinceofHulstria.jpg| A very young Rainer as Crown Prince RainerVCoronationPortrait.png| Rainer's coronation portrait as Emperor of Hulstria Titles & Styles '''Alduria: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Alduria (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Rainer, Prince-Royal of Luthori (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) The Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria: :Titles :* Archduke of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* Crown Prince of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* Emperor of Hulstria (14 December 2977 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Majesty (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Majesty Rainer, Archduke of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* His Imperial Majesty Rainer, Crown Prince of Hulstria (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty Rainer V, Emperor of Hulstria (14 December 2977 – Present) The Holy Luthori Empire: :Titles :* Prince-Royal of Luthori (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Styles :* His Imperial Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Imperial Highness Rainer, Prince-Royal of Luthori (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) Democratic Empire of Talmoria: :Titles :* Prince of Talmoria (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* Duke of Southborough (14 December 2977 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (14 December 2977 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Prince of Talmoria (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Duke of Southborough (14 December 2977 – Present) The Great Princedom & Tsardom of Trigunia: :Titles :* Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia (14 December 2977 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Northern Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Northern Highness Rainer, Hereditary Prince of Tirgith (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* His Royal Northern Highness Rainer I, Great Prince of Trigunia (14 December 2977 – Present) Staré Czárske Deltársko: :Titles :* Margrave of Hradec Kralove (14 December 2977 – Present) :Styles :* His Grace 14 December 2977 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Grace Rainer, Margrave of Hradec Kralove (14 December 2977 – 14 Present) Democratic Kingdom of Tukarali: :Titles :* Viscount of Nusira Lionta (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* Duke of Nusira Lionta (14 December 2977 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Viscount of Nusira Lionta (11 Febuary 2912 – 14 December 2977) :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Duke of Nusira Lionta (14 December 2977 – Present) Archduchy of Vorona: :Titles :* Prince of Vorona (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :* Grand Duke of Barovia (14 December 2977 – Present) :Styles :* His Royal Highness :Primary form of address :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Prince of Vorona (11 Febuary 2912 – Present) :* His Royal Highness Rainer, Grand Duke of Barovia (14 December 2977 – Present) Full Title: His Imperial and Most Illustrious Lutheran Majesty, Rainer V, Defender of the Faith, by the Grace of God, Emperor of Hulstria, His Royal Northern Higness Great Prince & Tsar of Trigunia, His Royal Highness Grand Duke of Sisula, His Royal Majesty King of Pulond; Lord Protector of the Eastern Territories; King of Mitrania and Budenlar; Sovereign of Greater Chadonya; Grand Duke of Hilgar and Kuratha; Prince of Vorona; Duke of Dalian; Elector of Tinako; Prince-Royal of Alduria; Count of Kremfurt; Prince-Royal of Luthori; Grand Duke of Barovia; Prince of Talmoria; Duke of Southborough; Count of Savonia; Grand Duke of Vojnov Pokrik; Margrave of Hradec Kralove; Palatine of Phönix and Flieder; Duke of Marchau, Straussia, and Traugott; Margrave of Hømvejile; Viscount of Ayelsbury; Duke of Chadonia; Duke of Lesser Chadonya; Duke of Garekavmo; Earl of Kane; Duke of Nusira Lionta; Earl of Pulond; Prince-Royal of Falristan, Roccato, Kenai, and Lagard; Duke of Reinfeld; Duke of Kathre; Grand Duke of Malchik, & Tirvoslavl; Margrave of Øivine; Count of Stary Kautsky; Duke of Tirgith; Grand Prince of Vorm; Margrave of New Yodukan, New Luthor, and New Liore; Marquis of Chaussée; Margrave of Varistad; Grand Duke of Belgae; Margrave of Kildan Olvar, Milrata, and Yulrath; Princely Count of Rothingren, Graaffsberg, and Veilchen; Duke of Franzstadt; Duke of Ziegendorf; Marquess of Mosjkojil; Grand Duke of Thague; Count of Kommenovsk, Morozorota, and Tirvoslavl; Viscount of Hannele; Count of Vesterbæk; Prince of Hennersdam and Korriel; Lord of Heinrichgard Orders Upon the passing of the Act of Imperial Orders in 2831, the Emperor of Hulstria was given the ability to issue imperial decorations or "Orders" to Hulstrians who have served in valor in the defense and protection of the Monarchy and commitment to Hulstrian cultural achievements; in the Act of Imperial Orders also designated Godric II of Hulstria, the monarch during the time of the passage of the bill, and future Hulstrian Emperors as the Head of these Orders: *''The Most Illustrious Order of Heinrich I'' *''The Order of the Phoenix'' *''Order of the Golden Star'' *''Imperial Service Order'' *''The Most Excellent & Distinguished Order of the Hulstrian Crown'' Category:Trigunian MonarchyCategory:Nobility of Mikuni-Hulstria‎